Trunks z przyszłości
by Hibarii
Summary: Opowieść Trunksa z przyszłości o świecie, w jakim przyszło mu żyć i misji, jakiej się podjął, by ratować przyszłość najbliższych. [miniaturka]


Świat, w którym przyszło mi żyć, nie był jasny i kolorowy ani tym bardziej przyjazny. To nie był świat, w którym powinny żyć dzieci. To nie był świat dla nikogo z ludzi. Ciągła walka o przetrwanie, strach o jutro i ból po stracie najbliższych i tego, co było najdroższe – oto jaki był mój świat, utopiony w morzu niewinnej krwi i brutalizmu. Świat wyzuty z moralności, bez żadnych zasad, świat podstępny i bezlitosny. Świat, po którym śmierć przechadzała się po ulicach miast z całą pompą i fanfarami, przybierając postać dwóch, wcale nie groźnie wyglądających osób, które jednak były esencją samego zła. Ale przede wszystkim był to świat, w którym zabrakło kogoś, kto byłby w stanie go uratować.

Jestem pewny, że nikt by się nie zdziwił, gdybym przez to wszystko, czego doświadczyłem i co zobaczyłem, stał się osobą bezduszną, twardą jak stal, pozbawioną jakichkolwiek skrupułów. Jednak choćbym chciał, nie potrafiłem patrzeć na to wszystko obojętnie. Mimo że w pewnym momencie coś we mnie pękło, coś się złamało, nie chciałem być jak oni, puści i zimni. Chciałem być nadal jak inni ludzie, którymi oni nie byli.

Przyszedłem na świat pośród ognia i zniszczenia.

Urodziłem się w morzu łez zmieszanych z krwią.

Żyłem, karmiąc się bezsilnością i rozpaczą tego świata, oddychając kurzem i dymem palących się i rozwalonych budynków.

Dorastałem w obecności samej śmierci, czując jej zimny oddech na karku.

Żyłem.

Żyję po to, by walczyć. By mieć nadzieję i dlatego, że tak trzeba.

Nienawidziłem tego świata, brzydziłem się nim. Sprawiało mi niewyobrażalny ból patrzenie, jak kawałek po kawałku lega w gruzach, jak odbiera mi się wszystko to, co było mi najdroższe, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Ten świat zabrał mi wszystko. Wszystko, co miałem i wszystko, co mogłem mieć. A największą stratą było to, że odebrali mi ojca, nim zdążyłem go choć trochę poznać, nim byłem zdolny chociaż go zapamiętać. Wiem, jakim człowiekiem był Vegeta. Moja matka nie wybielała go, mówiła o jego pysze, arogancji i dumie. O jego honorze mimo wszystko. Ale kochała go. I ja także go kochałem, mimo tego że trudno było nazwać go człowiekiem dobrym, mimo że zgubiło go to, co było w nim najgorsze. Zbytnia pewność siebie i buta odebrały mu zdolność klarownego spojrzenia na sytuację. Super wojownik zginął, a tym samym zginął ostatni rodowity saiyanin. Przed nim był jeszcze Son Goku, którego również nie pamiętam, a którego wszyscy wspominają z szacunkiem, pewnego rodzaju rozrzewnieniem. I utraconą nadzieją. Nie poznałem go. Umarł, zanim rozpętało się całe to piekło. Umarł, zanim zdołał zawalczyć o to, co było mu tak bliskie. Reszta długo nie traciła nadziei, karmili się nią, jak głodny na pustyni kawałkiem chleba.

A dopóki mieli nadzieję, walczyli.

Nie poddawali się. Nie rezygnowali.

A potem nadzieja umarła, a z nią wszyscy po kolei. Wszyscy wielcy wojownicy swoich czasów. A śmierć nadziei wzięła swój początek w Piccolo, który zginał, nim udało się zebrać Kryształowe Kule.

Zginęli wszyscy. Yamcha, Kuririn, Tenshinhan… Wszyscy mistrzowie, a wraz z nimi raz za razem umierała nadzieja. Przeżyliśmy tylko my. Ja i moja matka, Bulma, której ojciec kazał się chronić. Nie posłuchała go, zawsze robili sobie na przekór. Jednak patrząc, jak wszyscy giną, chciała ochronić chociaż mnie. Swoje dziecko. Prócz nas przeżył jeszcze Son Gohan, którego wraz z nami odesłał jego mentor, Piccolo.

To był okropny czas. Pełen niewyobrażalnego cierpienia. Wiem to, chociaż żadne z nich nic o tym nie mówi. Widzę to w ich oczach, w których chęć walki jeszcze się tli, lecz miesza się ona z beznadzieją i stratą. Mają takie same oczy. Po brzegi wypełnione bólem. Jednak… Rozumiałem ich. Nie znałem tych ludzi, możliwość poznania ich została mi odebrana. Ale przy każdej rozmowie o nich, przy każdej ranie, każdym ciosie, przy każdej walce i każdym treningu czułem się jak jeden z nich. Jakbym ich znał. Byli ludźmi, którzy stali na niewidzialnej drodze przede mną, których za wszelką cenę chciałem dosięgnąć. Chciałem być jak oni. Chciałem bez strachu walczyć o to, co jest moje. Chciałem umieć się sprzeciwić, a nie być tylko biernym obserwatorem, jak wtedy, wiele lat temu, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę stykany z całym tym brudem i cierpieniem. Byłem wtedy jak człowiek, któremu ktoś przykłada siłą dłoń do rozgrzanego pieca, a on może tylko wrzeszczeć i płakać z bólu i bezsiły. I ja też taki byłem. Gdy tylko zacząłem rozumieć.

Ukrywaliśmy się. Moja matka postarała się ochronić jak najwięcej ludzi, lecz w schronie pod Korporacją Capsula zaczynało brakować prowiantu, po który zdecydowaliśmy się w końcu wyjść. Byłem wtedy mały i głupi, nieznający jeszcze prawideł tego bezwzględnego i złego świata. Nieprzygotowany w żaden sposób na raniące ciosy, które zadawał, cieszący się jak wariat z każdego kilkugodzinnego treningu. Nie byłem w tym zły, ba, Gohan, który podjął się szkolenia mnie, uważał, że jestem bardzo dobry, że szybko robię postępy. Ale to było za mało. Skoro nawet on sam nie był w stanie się z nimi mierzyć? Skoro żaden z jego przyjaciół, nawet mój ojciec…

Życie w tym świecie powinno pozbawić mnie już iluzji, jednak tak strasznie chciałem zachłysnąć się pewnością i nadzieją, których nigdy niedane mi było doświadczyć, że przeżyłem bolesny, mentalny upadek na beton. To był ten moment, gdy coś się we mnie przełamało, a wszelkie złudzenia rozwiały się bezpowrotnie. To był ten czas, gdy i moje oczy się zmieniły, jednak w nich dominowała tylko stal i gorycz.

Chciałem iść, walczyć, uratować jakoś tych ludzi, lecz Gohan mi nie pozwolił. Nie mogliśmy im pomóc, nie mieliśmy żadnych szans. Jeszcze nie teraz. Może nigdy. Obserwowaliśmy wszystko z pomiędzy rozwalonego budynku, w którym znaleźliśmy tymczasowe schronienie, który osłaniał nas przed oczami potworów, na których pechowo się natknęliśmy. Staliśmy tam, ukryci, mający chociaż złudzenie bezpieczeństwa, patrząc, jak niszczą wszystko. Jak zabijają, jak… dobrze się bawią. Ponownie. Słyszałem krzyki ludzi. Płacz i błagania. Widziałem strumienie krwi i rozpacz, zwęglone ciała i paniczną ucieczkę. I żadnego zmiłowania…

I wtedy to poczułem. To, czego nigdy do tej pory nie czułem na żadnym z treningów, podczas żadnej walki. Poczułem coś, co zbliżyło mnie do mojej wizji wojowników, stojących na mojej drodze. Poczułem… jak moja krew woła, jak krzyczy. Poczułem, jak budzi się we mnie krew prawdziwych saiyan, dla których walka jest całym życiem. Słyszałem całym sobą, jak ona śpiewa, a była to pieśń, która przyzywała, przyciągała jak magnes, która tętniła w każdej komórce mojego ciała. To było coś, czego do tej pory nie potrafię opisać. Poczułem, jakby z oczu zleciały mi łuski, jakbym nagle znalazł się na swoim miejscu, jakbym się odnalazł. Patrząc na to wszystko, co mnie w tamtej chwili otaczało, ogłuszony tymi obrazami i dźwiękami ryjącymi ostrymi pazurami w mojej głowie, usłyszałem wołanie, muzykę tak piękną, tak przejmującą, iż zagłuszyła wszystko inne. Tak wszechogarniającą, iż ledwie mogłem złapać oddech.

Zapragnąłem walczyć.

Chciałem walczyć, gdyż właśnie poczułem się podobny do nich wszystkich, wojowników należących już do przeszłości. Podobny do nich bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, gdy jako mały smarkacz z zapartym tchem słuchałem opowieści o super wojownikach, walczących, by uratować świat, o przyjaciołach powiązanych nierozerwalną więzią pragnienia stania się jeszcze lepszymi. Opowieści o wojownikach, którzy nie byli przygotowani na takiego wroga. Którzy dali się zaskoczyć, lecz mimo świadomości przegranej, walczyli do końca. A ja… ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem jednym z nich. Że zawsze byłem.

Gohan też poczuł ten nagły zryw, ten zew, który się we mnie przebudził. Był taki sam jak ja, w jego żyłach także płynęła krew super wojownika. Słyszałem, jak ze świstem wciąga powietrze, czując zapewne to, co sam odczuwałem, słysząc, jak moja krew tętni, jak rośnie we mnie pragnienie walki. A ja zapomniałem o całym świecie, nagle wszystko zniknęło, rozwiało się, słyszałem tylko, jak moja krew woła, jak moje ciało drży ze zniecierpliwienia. Zapomniałem o tym, że się ukrywamy.

Bolesny cios Son Gohana sprowadził mnie gwałtownie na ziemię, pozwolił mi zaczerpnąć powietrza. Przez chwilę nie rozumiałem, co się działo, gdy gwałtownie szarpnął mnie za rękę, zrywając się do ucieczki. Oszołomiony moim nowym odkryciem nie byłem w stanie poskładać wszystkich faktów do kupy, dopóki nie stanęliśmy i mój nauczyciel nie potrząsnął mną gwałtownie, krzycząc: „Trunks, ocknij się!". Patrzyłem wtedy przez chwilę na niego, nie rozumiejąc, czego on ode mnie chce, przecież moja krew śpiewała dla mnie, przecież ja muszę… Muszę… I wtedy sobie przypomniałem, po co tu jesteśmy i co się stało. Co zrobiłem. Musieliśmy uciekać. Nieświadomie zdradziłem naszą pozycję i teraz byliśmy w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Uciekaliśmy, jakby goniła nas sama śmierć i właściwie tak właśnie było. Goniły nas dwa ucieleśnienia samej śmierci. Widziałem jak na mnie patrzył. Jak w kącikach jego oczu i ust czai się uśmiech, jak… jak rodzi się w nim nadzieja, której bał się jednak ponownie zaufać.

Trenowaliśmy. Dnie i noce. Godziny za godziną. Moja matka starała się nam pomóc jak tylko mogła tym, co miała pod ręką. Wszyscy codziennie walczyliśmy o przetrwanie. A ja stawałem się coraz silniejszy, coraz głośniejszy był zew saiyńskiej krwi. I kiedy nadzieja zagościła w naszych sercach na stałe, przewrotny los ponownie wywrócił nasz świat do góry nogami.

Son Gohan zginął. Ostatni z wielkich wojowników poległ.

Ten świat… Bezlitosna śmierć ponownie wyciągnęła w naszą stronę rękę, zabierając mi tym razem mojego mentora. Człowieka, który zastąpił mi ojca, brata i przyjaciela. W tamtym czasie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej rozumiałem Son Gohana, który wspominając o swoim nauczycielu, nie mógł opanować smutnego uśmiechu, którego oczy w tamtej chwili robiły się tak przerażająco starcze, zmęczone. Wiedziałem już, jaki ból w sobie nosił, z czym się zmagał. I poznałem też, co tak bardzo pchało go wciąż naprzód, co nie pozwoliło mu zrezygnować, co podsycała nasz własna krew. Trudno to nazwać, lecz to była chyba chęć walki, to była wola przetrwania, to była motywacja i postanowienie… postanowienie, by nigdy nie rezygnować, by się nie poddawać i były to może marzenia o utopi, lecz za wszelką cenę pragnęło się ocalić ten świat, który pogrążał się z dnia na dzień, w którym nadzieja zginęła już dawno temu.

Widziałem, jak moja matka z bólem i łzami w oczach na to patrzy, jak nie może pogodzić się ze stratą. Z bardzo licznymi stratami. Ale po śmierci Son Gohana w niej też się coś zmieniło. Widziałem decyzję w jej oczach. Rozpacz została zastąpiona determinacją. Nie była wojownikiem, nie potrafiła walczyć, ale kochała i to jej wystarczyło, by spróbować ocalić nasz świat.

Na początku byłem w szoku, go powiedziała mi o swoim pomyśle. Ale im dłużej o tym myślałem, tym bardziej utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że ma rację. Tu niewiele mogliśmy już zrobić, prócz próby przeżycia. Ale mogliśmy poszukać ratunku dla świata wcześniej. Nim to całe piekło jeszcze się rozpętało. Nie była pewna, jak to może się skończyć, nie wiedziała, czy to w ogóle w czymś pomoże, ale uchwyciliśmy się tej wątłej nici nadziei, jak spadający w przepaść, łapiący się za nędzny, wystający ze skały korzeń.

Widziałem, że się bała, ale nie mieliśmy już nic więcej, żadnej więcej formy ochrony. To była nasza ostatnia nadzieja.

Wyruszyłem w przeszłość.

Wyruszyłem do czasu, nim to wszystko się zaczęło. Wyruszyłem, by zmienić przeszłość po to, by mogła zostać ocalona przyszłość. Jaki miały być tego skutki? Nie wiedzieliśmy, lecz musieliśmy spróbować.

Obmyśliła wszystko. Przedstawiła mi wszystkie fakt ze swojej przeszłości tak skrupulatnie, jak tylko potrafiła. Widziałem, że sprawia jej ból ten powrót do przeszłości, który jednak za wszelką cenę chciała zastąpić chłodną kalkulacją.

„Jesteś ostatnia nadzieją, Trunks. Jeżeli nie potrafimy uratować tego świata tutaj, uratuj go tam, uratuj ich i ich przyszłość."

Tymi słowami mnie pożegnała, a ja poczułem, że wreszcie mogę zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko patrzenie, jak mój świat lega w gruzach. Wiedziałem wszystko, poznałem tamte wydarzenia bardzo precyzyjnie i szczegółowo.

Gdy tylko mój statek wylądował, wiedziałem, że się udało. Może to nieodpowiednie dla wojownika, ale w tamtej chwili miałem ochotę po prostu rozpłakać się ze szczęścia. Dotykając stopami nienaruszonej jeszcze przez zło ziemi, widząc po raz pierwszy błękit nieba, niezasnuty jeszcze czernią, czując rześki powiew wiatru, a nie swąd palonych budynków i ciał, lepiej niż wcześniej zrozumiałem, za czym tęskniła moja matka i Son Gohan i jeszcze bardziej zapragnąłem ocalić ten świat. Nasz świat.

Lecz nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na zbyt długie cieszenie się tym, co widziałem. Czekała mnie misja, musiałem zdążyć, a wyczuwając złowrogą energię wiedziałem, że muszę się spieszyć. Bałem się, że coś może pójść nie tak, że Son Goku może się spóźnić, że może być za późno. Ostrzegała mnie, że muszę jak najmniej ingerować w bieg historii, żeby nie spowodować żadnych szkód. Już samego tego, co miałem zrobić obawialiśmy się, nie mieliśmy żadnej gwarancji na to, jak skończy się moja wyprawa w przeszłość, jednak… Musiałem to zrobić i modliliśmy się, żeby się udało.

Freezer i jego ojciec nie byli dla mnie żadnymi przeciwnikami. Już dawno ich przewyższyłem. W moim świecie nie było czasu na spokojne dochodzenie do perfekcji. Jeżeli nie ty to robiłeś, to sam świat i życie cię hartowało w sposób nie rzadko najbardziej brutalny z możliwych.

Wyczułem ich dużo szybciej, niż zobaczyłem. Byłem już tak wyczulony na energię ki swojego mentora, że to jego pierwszego rozpoznałem, mimo iż poziom jego energii był znacznie mniejszy od tego, który zapamiętałem.

Długo zastanawiałem się, jak będzie wyglądać to spotkanie i chyba nie będzie dziwnym, jeżeli wspomnę, że nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć i drżałem ze zniecierpliwienia.

Zaskoczyłem ich. Patrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a ja z pewnego rodzaju wzruszeniem chłonąłem ich obraz, wojowników z opowieści i moich marzeń. Żywi, z krwi i kości. Prawdziwi. A ja byłem jednym z nich.

Miałem ochotę zaśmiać się z radości. Mój mentor, który był dla mnie niczym brat, Son Gohan, jeszcze mały chłopiec, Bulma, moja własna matka, piękna i młoda dziewczyna. Piccolo, który górował nad resztą i wzrostem, i siłą, a przede wszystkim odmienną rasą. I Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamcha… Wszyscy żywi, realni. I wreszcie on, mój ojciec… Nieufny, dumny i władczy, najwyraźniej czymś piekielnie zdenerwowany. Taki, jakiego opisywała go matka, a patrząc na niego, bez trudu potrafiłem w nim rozpoznać samego siebie. To było niezwykłe widzieć go tuż przed sobą, choć przez chwilę, poczuć, że mam ojca, niezwykłe widzieć tu ich wszystkich, których nie znam osobiście, a którzy zarazem są mi tak bliscy.

Wiedziałem, że mi nie ufają, zwłaszcza, gdy poinformowałem ich o moim spotkaniu z ich przyjacielem, którego aż dotąd nie widział nikt. I właściwie, to wcale im się nie dziwiłem. Każąc im podążać za sobą, nie mogłem powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu, obserwując ich reakcje na wieść, że za trzy godziny niedaleko stąd przybędzie Son Goku. Vegeta wydawał się być najbardziej nieufny, a zarazem najbardziej… zaintrygowany. Pewnie ze względu na to, co dane mu było zobaczyć i traktował mnie jak potencjalnego przeciwnika i aż miałem ochotę się roześmiać, znajdując potwierdzenie na opowieści matki, co do jego osoby.

Czułem wyraźnie, jak inni przypatrują mi się z nieufności i zaciekawieniem zarazem. Pozwalałem im no to, by zadawali mi pytania, na które jednak nie mogłem udzielić im żadnej odpowiedzi, co chyba tylko jeszcze bardziej ich intrygowało. Czekając na przybycie Goku, pozwoliłem im w spokoju rozmawiać na temat sytuacji, w której się znaleźli, starając się nie krepować ich tym, że wszystko słyszę. Starałem się także… nie patrzeć na niego zbyt często, żeby nikt niczego się nie domyślił. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na żadne niewymagające potrzeby zmiany biegu historii. Siedząc tak, uświadomiłem sobie, że to dzieje się naprawdę, że oto kilka metrów ode mnie siedzi mój ojciec, prawdziwy i co najwspanialsze, żywy. Przez chwilę czułem się tak upojony tą świadomością i radością, iż miałem wrażenie, że moje serce wyskoczy za chwilę z piersi. Narzucając sobie samokontrolę, uspokoiłem rozszalałe uczucia Jednak nie mogłem się powstrzymać, moje spojrzenie co i rusz uciekało w jego stronę, starając się zapamiętać każdy jego ruch, każde skrzywienie ust, każde zmarszczenie brwi, wyłapując również z zadowoleniem każde najmniejsze podobieństwo, będące niezbitym dowodem na to, że naprawdę jest moim ojcem, a ja jego synem.

Dostrzegłem, że przyłapuje mnie na tych obserwacjach i czułem, że zaczyna go to irytować. Jego przepełnione chłodem i wściekłością pytania skutecznie sprowadziły mnie na ziemię, wywołując swego rodzaju onieśmielenie pod wpływem jego dominującej osobowości i tego, że oto pierwszy raz… karci mnie ojciec. Przeprosiłem, po raz kolejny narzucając sobie opanowanie. Miałem misję. Nie mogłem niczego zepsuć.

I w końcu przybył Son Goku. To było niesamowite uczucie patrzeć na ich radość, na to, jak mu ufają i jak wielką pokładają w nim nadzieję, jak się cieszą na jego widok. A ja po raz kolejny poczułem szczęście, mogąc się spotkać z kimś, kto nieświadomie był dla mnie wzorem.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu był tak normalny w obyciu, że aż wręcz nienormalny, ale chyba to było w nim tak przyciągające, tak… budzące zaufanie. Jednak wiedziałem, że teraz czeka mnie najtrudniejsze zadanie. Czułem, że reszcie się to nie spodoba, ale nie mogłem postąpić inaczej, musiałem porozmawiać z nim sam, na osobności. Nie mogłem pozwolić na to, by dowiedzieli się, kim jestem, a jemu musiałem powiedzieć o wszystkim, by mi zaufał i wziął moje słowa na poważnie.

Nie byłem z siebie zadowolony, okazało się, że nie potrzebnie interweniowałem wcześniej, nie wiedziałem też, jakie to może mieć w takim razie skutki, co mnie trochę zaniepokoiło. Jednak miałem teraz coś ważniejszego do zrobienia i chciałem też sprawdzić, nie mogłem się powstrzymać… Chciałem sprawdzić, jak silny jest, jak dobrym jest wojownikiem, a to, co zobaczyłem i to, co poczułem napawało mnie radością i nadzieją.

Niezwykły człowiek.

Opowieści o nim nie były przesadzone, naprawdę był świetnym wojownikiem. Z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwowałem jego zdziwienie, gdy również zademonstrowałem mu to, co potrafię. To było niesamowite móc się z nim zmierzyć, niesamowite nabrać tej pewności, wiedziałem już, że on jest tym, który może nas wszystkich uratować. Z lekkimi obawami powiedziałem mu kim jestem i mimo jego początkowego zaskoczenia, uwierzył w moją opowieść, a co najważniejsze, potraktował ją poważnie. Cieszyłem się z tego, gdyż bałem się, że może mi nie uwierzyć, że może nie potraktować mnie poważnie i zbagatelizować moje ostrzeżenie. Ale widział i doświadczył już chyba wystarczając, by nie zignorować zapowiedzi przyszłej katastrofy. Nie pokazał tego, ale wiedziałem, że wizja przyszłości, jaka się przed nimi wszystkimi rysowała nie podobała mu się, a już najmniej to, że umrze. Ku mojemu zdumieniu nie przerażała go wizja samej jego śmierci, lecz to, że po prostu nie będzie miał możliwości walczyć, kiedy on tak bardzo chciałby zmierzyć się nowym wrogiem! Patrzyłem przez chwilę na niego oszołomiony, po czym miałem ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. O tak, moja matka i Son Gohan mieli rację, zdecydowanie był prawdziwym super wojownikiem i jeszcze bardziej cieszyłem się, że jestem w stanie mu pomóc. Dałem mu lekarstwo, które miało mu pomóc, gdy poważnie się rozchoruje i mimo iż moja interwencja mogła mieć opłakane skutki, nie żałowałem ani chwili tej decyzji.

Wiedziałem już, że on nie może zginąć. Musi żyć i musi walczyć.

Rozumiał wiele i mimo że rozmowa o moich rodzicach, stojących niedaleko, była trochę onieśmielająca, zwłaszcza obserwując jego reakcje na moje słowa, to czułem się również jeszcze bardziej związany z nimi wszystkim i byłem pewny, że mogę mu zaufać. Wiedziałem, że nie muszę się już o nic martwić, że teraz już sobie poradzą. Nie chciałem odchodzić, ale wiedziałem, że muszę, nie było sensu tego przedłużać zwłaszcza, że chciałem zobaczyć się z nimi ponownie, chciałem im pomóc, chciałem walczyć z nimi ramię w ramię. Obok największych wojowników. Chciałem, by moja wizja przestała być tylko wizją, chciałem stanąć pośród nich i walczyć o to, co jest nam takie drogie.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, pragnąłem ostatni raz na nich spojrzeć. Wiedziałem, że mi się przyglądają, lecz ja widziałem tylko ich, mojego ojca, który był dokładnie taki, jak go opisywała, samotny i dumny, silny i z całego serca pragnąłem, żeby żył, aby przeżył, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy już go poznałem i moja matka, która pokochała tego chłodnego wojownika i którą ja sam kochałem.

Odleciałem pełen nadziei, że przeżyją.


End file.
